Grandma Mazur gets a Rangeman Life Alert
by jesslong614
Summary: What happens when Rangeman gives Grandma Mazur a Life Alert bracelet? This was a one shot but I decided to add to it. This is also my first story ever written. This is a TART story. Rating for SMUT.
1. A Day Like No Other

Steph POV

I can't believe this is happening right now. I knew this day was coming but I didn't expect it to hurt so much. I haven't had a car blown up or broken down in 3 months. That might not seem like a while but for me it is. The last explosion happened the day before I started working at Rangeman. Ranger sat me down and told me he worried about me and wanted me close to him and the guys at Rangeman so I accepted. I have been out of chaos until today.

As I'm sitting here on the side of the road waiting for the shiny black SUV to show up, like I know will any second now, I let my mind wander to Grandma Mazur. She has been living in my old apartment for a few weeks now. I worry about her living there knowing I have had many stalkers break in before. One stipulation Ranger had about Grandma moving in was she had to wear a Life Alert bracelet since she now didn't have anyone living with her. She of course agreed as long as it was stylish and hot pink.

I look up as I hear screeching tires approach. I see Les and Bobby jumping out of the SUV and start running towards me. I stand up so they can see that I am not injured.

"Beautiful are you alright? What happened?" Les quickly asks.

"I don't know for sure. I was driving and everything was fine. Then all of a sudden there was smoke so I jumped out of the car to look and that's when I heard the clicking noise so I ran. The explosion knocked me down." I said quietly.

"Can I check you out so I can see that you aren't hurt? Please?" Bobby questioned.

Ugh he just had to say the p word. He does this all the time knowing I can't say no when he uses it. I give him a look letting him know it is ok without saying it. I hate being poked and prodded even though Bobby is gentler than most doctors. He always lets me know what he is doing and why, and if for some reason he does poke or prod he lets me know what he is looking for. He has to be one of the sweetest Merry Men.

"All done. Everything looks good except a few scratches and scrapes but I cleaned them so you are good to go." I couldn't help myself even if I tried I gave him an eye roll. Les just laughed while wrapping an arm around me.

We all climbed into the waiting SUV with Les sitting in the back with me leaving Bobby to drive. I ask Bobby, "Can we stop by Tasty Pastry? I could really use a Boston Cream or two."

Les laughed while grabbing something from the trunk area. What I saw next had me moaning. They had stopped on their way and got me a dozen Boston Creams. See this is why I love my Merry Men. They know what I want and need and when I need it. I quickly eat two of them and save the rest. After all I am a Rangeman employee and had to adhere by Ranger's crazy health standards. But desperate times call for desperate measures so I grab another one. I was surprised when Les took a Boston Creams and gave it to Bobby and then he grabbed one for himself. He gave me a megawatt smile and winked. Yep ruined panties.

As we were driving back to Haywood Bobby's phone went off.

"Yo." Yep standard Rangman greeting.

Whoever was on the phone didn't talk long, must be a Merry Man. They all need a course on phone etiquette.

"That was control. It seems Grandma Mazur's alarm just went off." Bobby said while turning the car in the direction of the apartment.

I start to panic and as a result Les quickly shoves my head between my knees. "There's no point in worrying until we see what is going on. Everything will be ok. Just concentrate on your breathing." Les whispered in my ear. I'm not sure if he was saying that so I wouldn't pass out or if he just wanted to comfort me. Either way it worked. I sat up just as we pulled up to the apartment.

We quickly got out of the car just as two more SUV's showed up. We were running up the stairs followed by Ranger, Tank, Woody, Ram, Cal, and Hal. Les didn't knock on the door. He quickly picked the lock and we all rushed in. I yelled for Grandma Mazur but got no response. I was on the edge of panic when I heard a snicker coming from the living room.

"What the hell?" Les questioned as we all walked into the living room.

I couldn't help but giggle at what I saw. I saw Grandma Mazur sitting on the couch with Mrs. Bestler. That's not what made me laugh. What really made me laugh was the stripper pole she had set up in the middle of the living room.

"Grandma what is going on and why is there a stripper pole in the middle of the room?" I asked while trying to hold in my laughter.

"Baby granddaughter I told Mrs. Bestler here that we needed to find some new entertainment so I bought this pole. But then I realized I needed someone here to entertain us so I pushed my panic button. No one would look better than those hotties of yours on the pole." By the time Grandma Mazur was done explaining I was full on laughing. I had tears running down my face. Once I had my laughter under control I couldn't help but to look at all of my Merry Men. They were the hottest men on the planet so I had to agree they would look pretty damn good on the pole.

Les looked at me and wagged his eyebrows. "I'll give you a private show Beautiful." I couldn't help but laugh and moan a little. Les was one of my closest friends so I knew what he looked like shirtless and boy was it a glorious sight. The thought of him almost naked on a pole almost did me in.

"Santos!" barked Ranger. I must have moaned again at the thoughts running through my mind.

Tank looked at Grandma Mazur and said, "Mrs. Mazur this panic button is for emergencies only. Please do not push it for entertainment." He started walking towards the door to leave. As he walked by me he whispered, "I can't wait to see if this is how you will be when you are her age."


	2. The start of something new

AN: Thank you to all the reviews and support I got from chapter 1. It makes me so happy to have readers like you. I still don't know exactly what I want to do with this story, but I will keep writing as long as I have something to write about.

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to chapter 1 but it applies. I don't own anything and I am not getting paid. I am just using the characters.

Steph POV

As we were all leaving the apartment Ranger pulled me aside and asked if I would ride back with him and Tank. I agreed. I climbed in the back seat of their SUV. Ranger of course hopped in the driver seat while Tank climbed in the passenger seat. Before long Ranger speaks up, "Proud of you Babe." I give him a confused look. Before he can respond Tank answers, "Little Girl, we are all proud of you for continuing your training, for not giving up when times get hard."

"Uh thanks guys but you know it's just my stubbornness that keeps me going." I reply

"Steph it's not just that, it's who you are. You are amazing." Tank argued.

We get back to Rangeman and as I climb the stairs- yes climb, that's what happens when I train every day for 3 months- I think about what Tank said. I wasn't amazing. Most of the time I screw things up, but they seemed sincere. I finally make it to my apartment. I quickly unlock my door and collapse on the couch. I start thinking about lunch when there's a knock on my door. I open the door without checking who it is. It's not like I have to worry about serial killers or stalkers now that I live at Rangeman.

Outside in the hallway was Bobby, Les, and Tank. Lester was holding a big bag of Pino's while Bobby and Tank were each holding a six pack of beer. I could smell the marinara sauce on the subs. YUM! See this is why I love them.

Tank POV

When Steph opens the door I can't help but see how beautiful she is, even after the rough day she already had. Just seeing the lustful look in her eyes when she spots the Pino's bag and beer make me hard. I want to be the one responsible for those types of looks. Fuck. I need to think new thoughts.

"Please come in" Steph says while standing aside so we can walk in.

"You just want us for the food" Les jokes.

She thanks us while heading into the kitchen for plates and napkins. We each grab a meatball sub and beer. Of course she moans. I shift in my seat trying to cover up the tightness in my pants. I can tell by the way Bobby and Les shift in their seats that she affected them too. I can't help but feel a little growl wanting to escape. What is wrong with me? She's not even mine and I'm getting upset like she belongs to me, If I were to be honest I want her to be mine and only mine.

Carlos might be my boss and friend but he's an idiot. What man would send a woman like Steph back to Morelli after spending a night with her? An idiot. If I ever had Steph in my bed there's no way in hell I would let her leave. Just the thought of Steph naked in my bed is making me want to come like a horny teenager. Thankfully Bobby's phone rings and helps me out of my Steph stupor.

"Yo" he answers. After a brief moment he hangs up and gets up to leave. "Binkie's been shot. Ram is bringing him here so I can patch him up. See you later" he says while giving Steph a hug.

"I better get going too Beautiful. I have a date tonight" Les said.

"A date really? Okay I expect to hear details tomorrow but only about the date not what happens afterwards." Steph says while hugging Les.

He gave her an eyebrow wag then said, "Who said there was going to be a public date?"

Les gave me a fist bump and a look before whispering, "Take care of her." I give him a slight nod before he leaves.

Before I can say anything Steph asks, "Do you need to leave too or would you like to have another beer with me?"

This is just the opportunity I needed to tell her how I felt. "I'd love to stay" I quickly replied. She smiles as we walk back to the couch. I sit down at one end expecting her to sit down at the other end but to my surprise she sits down next to me. I open two beers and hand her one. I try to think of the right thing to say but I am at a loss for words. Finally my mouth opens and words come out. "Little Girl, Steph, what do you think about me?" I can't believe THAT is what came out. Damn I did this wrong. I should have just told her how I felt.

After a few moments Steph said, "I think you are great. You are my Big Guy. You may be big and intimidating around the guys but I see you as a big teddy bear." ^And you are totally hot. If it weren't for Ranger and Lula I wouldn't be sitting here fully clothed. Three months of only using my shower massager is killing me. I wonder what it would feel like to be with a big black man like Tank. Yep ruined these panties.^

Wow hearing her say all those things were something else. Especially since I've wanted her since that redecorating job. Now how do I not mess this up?

Steph POV

Tank is taking a long time thinking about whatever it is he's thinking about. Oh crap did I just say my thoughts out loud? Maybe he doesn't see me that way and is trying to think of ways to let me down easy. Before I could tell Tank I was sorry and stupid he started talking.

"Steph you don't have to worry about Ranger or Lula. I've already talked to them. They know of my feelings for you and are both okay with it. I was going to ask you out tonight but I didn't know how you felt about me that's why I asked what you thought about me. I should have just told you how I felt." Tank confessed.

I thought his rambling was cute. I've never seen him talk this much or seem this nervous. "Tank I'd love to go out with you." Steph said excitedly.

"Ok well I better get going so you can get ready for tonight. I'll pick you up at 1700. Oh and one more thing, I'd like you to call me by my name." Tank said.

"You want me to call you Pierre?" Steph asks.

"Yes. More than anything." He says before giving me a hug and a chaste kiss on my lips before leaving.

I look at the clock and see it is already 1500. I only have two hours to get ready. I quickly shower, shave, exfoliate, and lotion my body before blow drying my hair. I put on a little bit of makeup before heading to my closet. It is hard to decide what to wear since I don't know where we are going.

I finally decided on a black knee length flowy skirt and a sky blue blouse. I decided to pair it with wedges. I just finished putting them on when there was a knock on my door. When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Tank wearing a royal blue polo and a pair of khaki pants with a pair of tan Sperry's. He looked so hot. I really liked seeing him in something other than black.

"Wow Steph you look amazing. You're so gorgeous." Tank stammered.

"You look so good Pierre. I like seeing you wear colors." Steph observed.

I closed and locked the door to my apartment and follow Tank to the elevator. Once downstairs Tank led me to his SUV and opened the passenger door for me. Sitting on my seat were the most exquisite pink and lavender roses I've ever seen. I'll have to ask what the lavender roses mean. I've never seen them before. I know pink means admiration and appreciation.

"Pierre what do lavender roses mean?" I question.

"Love at first sight or beginning of true feelings" he said quietly.

"They are beautiful. I love them. Thank you." I say.

"Not as beautiful as you." He confessed.

I blush as he kisses my lips. I part my lips giving him entrance to my mouth. For a moment our tongues duel but he pulls away before it can go any farther. I moan in disagreement. He laughs as he walks around the car. As we get on the road I can't wait to see where we are going.

So here is the next chapter. I don't know how many more there will be in this story. Next chapter will be there date and whatever else they want to do. LOL


	3. First date

As usual I do not own anything.

Steph POV

We pull up to a nice looking restaurant in Point Pleasant named The Blue Lagoon. Tank helps me get out of the car. He wraps an arm around my waist and leads me to the door. Once inside we are led to our table which is in the back corner of the restaurant. Of course he picks the side with his back against the wall. I smile as he pulls out my chair for me.

Our waiter approaches and takes our drink order. We each order a glass of white wine.

"So you already know about me. What is your family like?" I question.

He takes a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Well I'm the oldest of three kids. I have twin brothers who are seven years younger than me. Jason is older by seventeen minutes and he never lets Ethan forget it." He says with a laugh.

He continues, "My parents have been married for thirty-six years. My mom is a pediatric nurse and my dad is a CFO at a local bank in New Orleans. My dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I wanted my own path so I joined the Army. Soon after joining I was recruited for the Rangers. I was a part of Carlos's team the entire time I was in the Rangers. He appointed me his second in command. I was the only one he trusted. When he decided to get out and start Rangeman I followed."

The waiter came back with our wine just as Tank finished talking. He dropped off our wine and took our order. Tank ordered us an appetizer of steamed oysters and shrimp scampi as entrées for the both of us.

"Did you know that oysters are an aphrodisiac? I read it somewhere years ago and never tried them because I didn't want to have to use my shower massager." I confessed.

I saw Tank's eyes turn black at my confession.

"It is said the zinc causes the increase of testosterone and progesterone." Tank acknowledged.

"I can't wait to see if it works for us." I flirted.

"I'm pretty sure we don't need them. Just looking at you gets me hard." He admitted.

The waiter returned with the steamed oysters and asked if we needed anything else. We each ordered another glass of wine. Once he left we began eating silently. I was thinking about our conversation. I don't know why Pierre is interested in me but I'm glad.

Tank POV

While we were eating the oysters I couldn't help but think I was one lucky guy. I don't know why Steph would be interested in a guy like me but I was glad. I worked a lot, had to carry a lot of weapons, and was a bit reserved. I found that I wanted to share stuff with Steph. I wanted her to know about my childhood and my family. I have been in love with her since the day I met her. I smile thinking about that day.

"What are you smiling about?" Steph asks interrupting my thoughts.

"The first time we met. The way you were nervous. The way you were relieved when you saw the guy on the fire escape." I admitted.

"Yeah I remember that night. I thought it was a legit redecorating job. I was intimidated by your size back then." Steph laughed as she thought about that night.

"And now you're not?" I inquired.

"Nope because I know you will never intentionally hurt me." Steph replied.

"Never." I promised.

The waiter returned with our meal. We thanked him and he left us to enjoy the meal. Steph took a bite and moaned. "This is so good."

"They have the best seafood I have ever had around here." I said.

Steph took another bite and moaned again. Yep this was going to be a long meal. We enjoyed each other's company while eating. We talked about our lives and our hopes for the future. I learned the Steph would get remarried if she met the right guy. This little piece of news gave me so much joy. I would love nothing more than to have Steph be my wife.

Steph POV

After we were done eating Tank threw a couple of bills down on the table and grabbed my hand to help me stand. He led me to a different door than the one we entered through. Stepping through the door I could smell the salt in the air from the ocean. We stopped before our feet hit the sand so we could take off our shoes. I loved the way the sand felt beneath my feet. I wiggled my toes and relished in the coolness of the sand. I linked my hand with Tank's and pulled him towards me. I gently pressed my lips against his. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip. I moaned and parted my lips to allow to allow him to enter. Our tongues dueled and soon we were breaking apart gasping for air. He smiled at me while gently tugging on my hand.

We walked along the beach for a while, talking about anything and everything.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Black." He quickly replied.

No surprise there.

"No you have to pick an actual color." I argued.

"Blue because it is the color of your eyes." He stated.

"Way to make a girl melt and fall in love." I whispered.

Tank POV

So it seems Steph likes when I compliment her. I was just being honest with her and she liked my answer...a lot. I saw her eyes darken with desire and saw the blush on her cheeks. I felt like a schoolboy.

"Would you like to sit here and relax for a few?" I asked.

"Sounds great." Steph answered.

I sat down on the sand and Steph sat next to me. I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into my side. We sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the waves roll in and out. I looked at Steph and saw the contentment on her face. When she noticed I was looking at her she turned towards me and smiled. I couldn't help but feel joy. Here was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she was here with me. I crashed my lips onto hers. I needed her like I needed air. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and she moaned. I could get used to her making noises like that as long I was the one responsible. I needed to feel her body against mine. I pulled her towards me and she willingly climbed over so she was straddling me.

Steph POV

This man knew how to kiss. I wanted him more than I've ever wanted someone. When he tugged me over I was more than happy to get closer to him. I straddled him and was surprised to feel how hard he already was. I moaned as I grinded my hips against his. I moved again and was pleased to hear Tank let out a deep moan. I know I needed to stop this before I let him take me right here. Part of me didn't care I wanted to be spontaneous and not think. Smart Steph told me to stop this right now. Stupid Steph said continue. Stupid Steph won. I just wanted to enjoy this moment. I kissed Tank like there was no tomorrow. His hands started working their way up my shirt. He skillfully unclasped my bra and skimmed his thumb across my nipple. I inhaled quickly. He was making me forget everything…including my name. I needed to feel him. I grabbed his shirt and roughly untucked it. I ran my hands up and down his abs and back.

Just as I was about to rip his shirt off both of our phones went off. We groaned in disappointment. I grabbed my phone and looked at the text. It was from control: **Alarm activated- Grandma Mazur. All available respond.**

Sorry to leave it hanging. I needed to stop it right here.

Is there anything wrong with Grandma Mazur? Or did she maliciously hit the button again? Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Emotions run wild

I don't own anything.

This chapter is a whole lot of smutty smutty goodness.

Steph POV

My heart sank when I read the text. It wasn't long before the negative thoughts rolled through my mind. Grandma is hurt. I am an hour away on a date and she is hurt. I should have stayed home.

We hurried back to the car in silence. Tank helped me into the car before running around the car and hopping into the driver's seat.

We sat in silence each of us in our own thoughts. He held my hand and would give it a comforting squeeze every now and then. I decided to speak, "I'm sorry our date had to end this way. I had a great time; the food was amazing. I can't believe I have never eaten there before." I was rambling now.

"I hate it had to end the way it did but I am kind of glad we stopped when we did." Tank confessed.

I gave him a confused look feeling a little hurt that he had actually wanted to stop. He chuckled and said, "Believe me I didn't want to stop. I was two seconds away from taking you right there on the beach. I want to do this the right way. I want to date you, take you out and make sure you know just how much I love you. Then I plan on having you in my bed and showing you just how much I love you and your body all night long."

Wow. I didn't know what to think or say so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "You love me?"

"Didn't you hear what the roses meant? I wouldn't give you the wrong idea. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

"When did you know?" I asked.

"The first time I met you I felt a pull at my heart. I ignored it and chalked it up to the fact that you were so little and working with us. I was pissed at Ranger for letting you come. I felt like I needed to protect you. After Ranger set up all the trackers on you I found myself checking them every couple of minutes. I felt like my heart stopped every time your trackers went offline. I knew then that I was in love with you." Tank confessed, putting his heart on the line for me.

"I always thought everyone saw me as a mess up or at the very least their little sister. Even Ranger said I was listed as entertainment in his book. I like you Ta...Pierre. I really do. I'm just not at the love stage. I would love to repeat tonight though…well not the alarm part." I laid my feelings on the line too.

I must have had a sad look on my face because he squeezed my hand and said, "Everything will be okay and we will repeat this date. But before that happens I would love to take you dancing some time." We were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Yo." He answered.

He listened for a few minutes adding a few grunts and noises occasionally. I couldn't tell if this was a good phone call or a bad one. His blank face gave nothing away. He finally hung up and I was eager for some information. He must have sensed that because he quickly said, "Everything is fine. Your Grandma went to the funeral home tonight and met a guy. They were at the apartment getting close when the alarm was triggered accidentally. Ram and Cal responded first and got quite an eye full when they busted down the door." He was full on laughing by time he was finished explaining.

Seeing him full on laughing was such a sensual sight. It was ruining my panties. I shook my head violently to clear those thoughts. "I'll have to find a way to make it up to them. That was probably hard to see." I ended up saying.

We laughed for a few minutes then I remembered something.

"We never got dessert!" I practically yelled.

"What would you like for dessert?" He asked. His voice low and husky.

Stupid Steph answered before I could even think, "You. Ice cream. Cake. Mmmm maybe I'll eat cake off your body." Yep my body knew exactly what it wanted.

Tank hit the gas pedal; suddenly in a rush to get home. We pulled into the garage and were barely parked before we were both running towards the elevator. To the men manning the control desk we looked like we wanted answers about Grandma Mazur but to be honest that was the least of my worries. I'll have a talk with her tomorrow. If I could walk.

When we got into the elevator Tank scrambled the cameras. I started kissing his neck. Nibbling between kisses. "You have to stay on your side of the elevator…if you touch me again I will take you right here." He said while fighting to control himself.

"Your place or mine?" I asked. He gave me a look. I knew it would be his place. No one would interrupt us if we were in his apartment.

When the elevator doors opened we walked to his apartment. "Now is your chance to walk away. If you go inside with me there isn't any stopping. Only to change positions." He was giving me the option to walk away. No way in hell was I about to.

"Open the damn door." I said forcefully.

Once inside he closed and locked the door. He pushed me against the wall so quick I didn't even feel his tongue slip into my mouth. His tongue assaulted my mouth while his hands made their way under my shirt. His hands caressed my breasts and I moaned. I needed more. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor as he pulled me towards his bedroom. He managed to de-clothe me by the time we were next to his bed.

I quickly undid his belt and worked his pants down over his hard shaft. Times like this I was glad that he went commando. He slipped his shoes off, then his pants and socks. I kneeled in front of him and grabbed him with my left hand. I pumped slowly a few times until I saw the first bead of fluid. I licked it away and he moaned. I loved hearing him moan. I licked up the entire shaft before sucking the head into my mouth. I pumped in sync with my sucking, taking more of him into my mouth each time.

I picked up speed until he was hitting the back of my throat. I moaned around him enjoying the feel of him in my mouth. I lightly squeezed his already tightened balls and he instantly came. I swallowed all he gave me, enjoying the salty flavor.

He quickly pulled me to my feet and plunged his tongue into my mouth.

Tank POV

What Steph was doing with her mouth should be a crime. I was barely holding on to my control with everything I had. When she squeezed my balls I lost it. It felt damn good to come down her throat. I couldn't wait to have her come over and over at my touch.

I pulled her up and shoved my tongue in her mouth. Hearing her moan I picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed.

I kissed her lips softly. I kissed my way to her ear. I nibbled on her ear. Her hands started roaming over my body. When he grabbed my balls I had to inch away. I wanted this to be about her. I continued to place kisses on her soft skin as I made my way down her body.

I sucked one hardened nipple while my fingers played with the other. Steph was mumbling and begging me to continue. I switched nipples making her moan louder.

I continue my descent kissing and nipping her stomach. I opened her legs and could smell her arousal. I was already rock hard. I licked and nipped her inner thighs. She was moaning and gasping for air. I have never seen a woman look as hot as Steph did right now.

I ran my tongue through her lower lips. As soon as my tongue flicked over her clit her hips jerked off the bed. I used one hand to hold her hips to the bed as the other moved to her drenched core.

I twirled my tongue around her clit as I inserted a finger inside her. I pumped slowly but she wanted more. She rocked her hips and started fucking my finger. I inserted a second finger and sucked her clit. She clenched down on my fingers and screamed my name.

I took my fingers out of her and brought them to my lips. I licked them clean while I watched Steph. Her eyes were black. She needed me as much as I needed her. I laid over her with my weight on my arms, my hard cock at her entrance. I leaned over and grabbed a condom from my night stand. I slipped it on and slowly entered her until I was fully sheathed in her.

"Please Pierre I need you. Hard and fast. Please I need to come." Steph begged.

Damn she was hot when she begged. I happily obliged. I pumped faster until she was on the edge. I felt my release building. I pinched her clit and she came screaming again. I came with her. I rolled off her gasping for air. When we both caught our breath I rolled over to face her. I kissed her sweetly and she snuggled into me. I heard her breathing slow and knew she was asleep. I let myself drift off shortly after her. I fell asleep thinking I could get used to her falling asleep in my arms.

**This was my first attempt at smut writing. Please let me know what you thought and if there was anything I could improve on.**


	5. Forever as one

**I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update. I am done with this semester of school so I will be able to write more! This is the last chapter for this story. I just felt like it was time to end as I want to spend my time on my other story. I appreciate all the reviews. **

**As usual I do not own anything.**

One year later- Steph POV

I woke up to my phone beeping. I rolled across the bed tangling myself in the sheets and looked at my phone. It was a text from Carlos.

_Lunch?_

I looked at the time 11:50 AM. I quickly sent one back.

_Sure. When? Where?_

He immediately responded.

_I'll bring it to you in 10._

I got up and went to the bathroom to relieve my bladder. I tamed my hair the best I could without a shower. I yelled for tank. No answer. Where is he?

I shuffled into the kitchen and walked to the coffee machine. I started coffee then noticed the note attached. I quickly grabbed it and read it.

_Baby I wish I could have been here with you when you woke up but I had to get to the meeting on time. You looked so relaxed and peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. I have meetings on five all day today but would love to take you to dinner. Say 6ish? Dress like you did for our first date. Love Pierre._

Once the coffee was made I fixed a cup. I downed it and was about to make another when I heard the locks tumble on my door. I felt the tingle on the back of my neck and knew it was Carlos.

This past year was good for Carlos and I. We have become really close as best friends could. We usually met up for lunch so this wasn't too weird. The only weird thing slightly suspicious was that he was bringing lunch here and Tank was in meetings all day. We usually ate on seven or out.

"Babe. Did you just get out of bed?" He asked while kissing me on the cheek.

"Yea I was sleeping until you texted." I replied with a yawn.

"Well I can take your sub back." He said while playfully keeping it out of reach.

"No! Please I need it." I begged.

"You will do anything for food." He joked.

I smiled knowing he was right. I thought back to a few months ago. Tank really wanted to try some butt stuff but I was hesitant. He finally convinced me by giving me an entire New York Cheesecake. One bite in and I would have agreed to anything.

"Something amusing Babe?" Carlos said with a smirk.

"Just reminiscing on some good times." I blushed. "So why does Tank have meetings all day and you don't?"

"I took some time for lunch with you." He answered.

He looked like there was more he wanted to say so I stayed silent and ate my sub. He continued, "I met a woman. She reminds me a lot like you. Independent, smart, caring, gorgeous. I think I am falling for her."

"I think that's great Carlos. I want you to be happy. You deserve it. Where did you meet her?" I'm nosey so of course I had to ask.

"She's a client in Miami. I normally wouldn't condone this type of behavior but I couldn't stay away. I kept finding reasons to visit her. It's how I acted with you. We've been seeing each other for six months and I am thinking about moving to Miami. Tank would run Rangeman up here and I would take over Rangeman Miami. I'd still visit here and you could always visit Miami. You would love the beach." He explained.

"Normally I would be upset that you didn't tell me but I know how private you are. Miami beach sounds pretty wonderful." I said while picturing a vacation with Tank in the near future.

We finished our lunch in comfortable silence. Ranger kissed me on the cheek and left. I was happy for him. I was also happy. I was finally able to admit I loved Pierre. I didn't want any babies but the thought of marriage didn't make me want to bolt. We still had our separate places but I thought about asking to find a place together. I was always at his place or he was at mine. It would clear up two apartments on four and let some of the new guy have their own place instead of bunking together.

I decided I would take a brief nap then get ready for my date with Tank.

At 5:55 PM I was slipping on my wedges I wore on our first date. I haven't worn them since. I wore the same black flowy skirt but paired it with a cream colored blouse. I grabbed my keys and clutch when I heard a knock on the door. He has a key to my place I wonder why he wouldn't just come in. I opened it and saw Woody standing there.

"Darlin' I am here to escort you to dinner." He said while holding out his arm for me to take.

I looped my arm through his while shutting my door. "Where's Tank? Why isn't he here?"

"You will see in time Steph." He replied.

I follow him to his SUV and he helped me climb in like the gentleman he was. I buckled up and watched as he walked around the front of the car and climbed in.

As he started driving I started to wonder why he was driving me. "Am I still going to dinner with Tank?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I am just escorting you. I don't have any details. I just know where I am supposed to drive you."

"Where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I can't tell you that Darlin' I was told to keep it a secret." He said with a grin on his face.

"Fine don't tell me then." I mumbled.

He chuckled and looked at me and winked. He was just doing his job. He doesn't deserve me to be a bitch to him. "Sorry. It's just frustrating not knowing where we are going."

"It's ok Steph. You look nice by the way. Tank is one lucky man." He said to change the subject.

I blushed a deep red. "Thanks." I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and started thinking about our first date. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Woody was touching my arm.

"We are here Steph." He said softly.

"Hmm oh yea. Sorry I fell asleep." I looked out my window and saw Tank standing there with a bouquet of red roses. He looked so good in his slacks and button up with the sleeves rolled up. He looked like pure sex. I could feel the desire pooling in my lower belly. Maybe we could eat fast then get somewhere private. I thanked Woody then hopped out eager to start our date.

"Wow you look amazing Steph." Tank told me while handing me the roses.

"So do you. How hungry are you? I'm suddenly feeling like skipping dinner." I confessed. My stomach picked this time to be heard.

He laughed and said, "We will have a nice dinner then we have all weekend to ourselves."

"All weekend? You think of everything don't you?" I asked.

"I try" he said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door. I didn't realize where we were. I was so caught up with the way Tank looked. He had brought me back to the Blue Lagoon.

We were seated at the same booth as the first time. We ordered the same meal and enjoyed it just like we had the first time.

After dinner he seemed to get a little nervous. "Would you like to walk on the beach?"

"I'd love to." I replied.

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the beach. We walked hand in hand for a little while until I saw something in the distance.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Let's go find out." He replied.

We walked closer and I could see Tiki torches that were lit. There were hundreds of rose petals thrown on a white satin sheet. It looked as if it came out of a romance novel.

"This is so beautiful. Did you do this for me?" I asked not really surprised that he would do something romantic. He has always been so romantic with me.

"Yes." He spun me so I was facing him and knelt down on one knee. "Steph this past year has been the best of my life. When I'm with you I feel complete and I know we are truly meant to be. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" He opened the black velvet box to reveal a stunning princess cut solitaire in a platinum setting. I was speechless.

A few tears slipped down my face. "Yes!" I nearly yelled.

He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me fiercely with everything he had. We parted when we both needed air. I admired my ring. He did a great job picking it out.

I felt so much love for him. "I love you." I said before kissing him. The heated kiss grew deeper. His hand made its way up my shirt. His thumb slid across my nipple making me moan.

I let my hands wander under his shirt. I felt every ripple of his back and abs. I rubbed my thumb over his nipple and was satisfied when he let out a moan.

My nails lightly scratched their way down his abs. My fingers rested on his belt buckle.

He started kissing his way over to my ear lightly nipping on the lobe. He kissed down my neck sucking on the pulse marking me.

My hands quickly undid his buckle and button. I slowly slid the zipper down and wrapped my hand around his growing erection.

I sank to my knees and licked him from base to head. His hands knotted themselves into my hair. I sucked the head into my mouth while my hand pumped his shaft.

After a few minutes I felt him tug me up. "Baby I don't want to finish like this. I want to be in you tight little pussy."

I laid down on the sheet and he quickly removed our clothes. He laid down on top of me and kissed me sweetly. It quickly grew and soon I was pushing on his ass trying to encourage him to enter me. He entered me in one quick thrust. I came screaming his name. He slowed his thrusts until I came down from my high. He picked up the pace and I matched him thrust for thrust. He would bring me to the edge then back off. I was getting frustrated.

"Please Pierre. Please I need to." I couldn't finish my sentence because he was slamming into me. A few thrusts later we were screaming each other's name.

We lay there until our heartbeats slowed. It's then that I realized I just had sex in public. On a beach. And I don't feel too uncomfortable. Well maybe a little.

As if he could read my mind my thoughts he helped me get dressed. After he was dressed he folded the sheet and put out the Tiki torches. He led me to his SUV that was parked nearby.

He drove us to our hotel. He carried me bridal style into our room where there was soft jazz music playing and dessert sitting on a tray.

Feeding each other dessert was erotic. We took turns licking and eating it off of each other. It was just enough foreplay to make me want more.

We made love all night long. We fell asleep tangled up in the sheets and each other just as the sun was coming up. The last conscious though I had was that I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with this man.

**The End.**

**So I want to thank everyone for sticking with me and my first ever (now completed) story.**


End file.
